Television service providers are able to deliver a wide variety of video content. Some video content may be protected by copyright or may be subject to other restrictions. Encryption technologies may not be effective to manage protected video content in every case, particularly where video content is legally decrypted upon receipt by a subscriber of a video distribution system. Thus, parties may still use subscriber devices to re-distribute protected video content without authorization.